Past Memories and New Realisations
by kindskopf
Summary: After their victory over Pitch, Jack has an emotional breakdown and tells the guardians everything he has on his heart. In later chapters the guardians will watch Jacks memories and finally realise who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Past Memories and New Realisations**

**Hello there! This is my first story I ever published! Hope it is not a complete failure. It was just a thought I had after watching Rise Of The Guardians, and had to do something! Eventually it is a one-shot, or I write more... We'll see. Sorry for grammar and vocabulary, english is not my first language. By the way: SPOILER ALERT! And I don't own Rie of the Guardians.**

* * *

Finally, a bit of relaxation after they defeated Pitch Black, the Boogeyman.

Now all the guardians have assembled at the North Pole to celebrate their victory and the newest guardian, Jack Frost. The spirit of winter and guardian of fun. But instead of celebrating and chatting like the others, Jack was sitting on the windowsill all by himself. His hood was over his head, his arms warped around his knees and staff protectively pressed to his body. Jack was lost deeply in his thoughts about the past few days with the guardians. Without noticing it, the temperature slowly dropped. Snow that started to whirl around him and ice flowers crept all over the window. The winter spirit didn't notice the cold, for he was most comfortable in it, but the others weren't.

Stopping in the middle of a discussion about the importance of Easter North because of a shiver, Bunnymund turned to Jack and glared at him. 'Hey frostbite! You do know you are the only one in here who is immune to the cold, right?' Now they all looked at Jack and Bunnymund, waiting for the bickering and teasing to start all over again. But what happened instead surprised them all. Jack just looked at the tall Easter bunny with a blank expression and stopped the snow in an instant. 'Sorry...', was all he said before he looked back at the window, his chin now resting on his folded arms.

Bunnymund was flabbergasted. He didn't think the normally challenging teen would give up this easily. Especially after his victory over the Boogeyman!

Bunny looked clueless at North, Tooth and Sandman. They were all somewhat confused by Jacks actions. Something has to be up... Was something wrong with the spirit of winter and mischief? Concerned for the youngest guardian, they all approached the windowsill on which he was sitting. The nearer they came, the better they could see just how absent-minded Jack Frost really was. He only realised they were all standing right beside them, when Norths big hand came down on his right shoulder. The normally alerted teenager nearly jumped to the sudden touch and turned to his fellow guardians.

An obviously faked smile appeared on his face. It just looked so strange and atypical for Jack.

'North, you nearly gave me a heart attack there!' He laughed a hollow laugh.

The guardians looked at each other, not believing his façade.

North was the first to speak. 'Jack, what is problem?' His thick russian accent full of concern. 'Something is bothering you, we can tell. You can tell us, you know...'

Sandy nodded in agreement and smiled. Pictures running above his head, nobody could understand. Oblivious that the Sandman 'said' something, Tooth just looked at Jack and announced: 'North is right, Jack. We're here for you.' She had a reassuring smile on her face.

All of a sudden Jacks expression changed. Hurt and anger could be seen and unshared tears gleamed in his ice blue eyes.

'Yeah... you are...' Jacks voice was harsh and grim. He looked down at his staff.

North removed his hand from Jacks shoulder. The other fantasy characters were all shocked by the gloomy tone of the guardian of fun. But before anyone could say something, Jack looked back up again, tears streaming down his face, which froze at the contact with his cold skin. His otherwise gentle eyes piercing at them.

The winter spirit stood up, his frozen staff clenched in his hand. 'How can I believe you?' This question shocked the guardians. 'You say you are there for me. But where have you been when I found out about my powers, when I woke up without memories' Jack looked at Tooth, who jerked at the mentioning of her job. 'When I needed help or just somebody to talk to!?' His voice grew louder and louder with every word. Snow started to whirl around him and he floated in the air. The guardians started to shiver, but not because of the cold. 'You only ever cared when the moon told you I should become a guardian! The same moon who made me what I am today. The same moon, who spoke to me only once. To tell me MY NAME! I tried to get your attention so many times! I even tried to break into the workshop, after the Yetis told me again and again the great Santa was too busy to talk to me...' North remembered. He really told the Yetis he was to busy... 'Then, when my loneliness became to big, I created a blizzard because I couldn't contain my hurting anymore. That was 1968.' Bunny listened up at this. 'Suddenly the Easter Bunny showed up and I thought somebody cared. But no... I was only screamed at for destroying Easter. Poor Bunnymund... being believed in has to be such a burden! But how can I know, nobody ever believed in me!' Jack let out all the built up hurt. 'No. The only reason you ever came talking to me, was because the MOON TOLD YOU SO! But before... you never really cared for me...' Jacks face was tear strained and he landed back on the ground, the snow stopping. The moment he touched the ground, his knees under him gave up and land fell to the ground sobbing. His staff lay abandoned beside him.

North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandman looked at their feet in shame. They never thought he felt this way, they had never assumed... Jacks silent whisper stopped their thoughts. 'Nobody ever cared for Jack Frost...' At this moment, Tooth just couldn't take it any longer and embraced Jack with silent tears running down her feathered face.

The winter spirit now clung to Tooth, memories crashing down at him. 'Why...? I had a life... a family... I never asked being here!' Tooth ran her fingers through his snow-white hair soothingly and whispered calming words.

Watching the scene before them, they thought about all the things they misdid with Jack. They were all ashamed of themselves, for not realising his hurt and loneliness sooner. For all he was still a child, and they were guardians, who vowed to protect children. But with the eternal child, one of their own, they had failed miserably. And they hadn't even cared to talk to him because they thought of him as an annoying troublemaker. How could they not have seen what was right under their noses, for 300 years...

'I'm sorry...' The guardians looked surprised at Jack. He freed himself from Tooths hug, with a grateful smile. His voice was meek and he looked the others right in the eyes.

'I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have said those things. Guess it was just what Pitch said. I should have ignored him!'

North kneeled down in front of Jack and put a hand under his chin, to meet his eyes.

'Jack, it is not you who should be excusing... but us!' He looked over his shoulder and Sandy and Bunny both nodded and approached them as well. 'He's right, mate! Pitch has this ability to get under your skin! But that doesn't excuse our behaviour...We treated you real badly, but that's gonna change now... Promise.' Bunny affirmed in his gruffly australian accent and smiled. Sandy nodded and gave a thumbs up. 'You're not alone anymore. You have us, Jack!' Tooth smiled.

Jack Frost was overwhelmed with his emotions. A look of pure gratitude was on his face as he looked at his fellow guardians. 'Thanks...', was all he could whisper.

From now on, everything would change for him. He felt it!


	2. Chapter 2

Days had passed and the guardians were all back to work, because they had responsibilitys to take care of. Tooth had teeth to collect back at the tooth palace. Sandman gave the children all over the world their dreams in the night. North and Bunny were prepearing themselves for Christmas and Easter (fighting which was more important). And Jack still brought snow and ice wherever he went. But in his life, a lot of things had been changing. He had a family again and a home, after North asked him to move into his house at the North Pole, what he had been accepting happily. It was nearly to perfect to believe it! After 300 years of loneliness and living at a frozen lake in Burgess, he had a place to call home and people caring about him.

There were days the guardians would meet to chat or just to see each other again after the stressed work. Today was such a day and they assembled at the North Pole. Everybody was there, exept for Jack...

'Where is the kid? It can hardly take so long to let it snow...', Bunnymund grumbled. He and the winter spirit would still bicker whenever they had a chance to.

'Oh, you only miss him!' Tooth chuckled. 'He must be here any minute. Jack had been living alone for so long, I guess he didn't even realise how late it already is!'

Thats when the guardians heard a familiar yell. North opened the window and they looked outside to see the missing guardian flying towards the house.

'Hey guys!' Jack entered the room with his usual grin on his face. 'About time you came. What do you do all day?' Bunny said playfully.

'Ah you know... relexing... bringing snow...' The youngest guardian shrugged his shoulders and leaned himself against his staff. Suddenly he seemed to remember something and his eyes grew wide. 'Tooth! I nearly forgot...' He searched for something in the pocket of his hoodie and fished a golden box out. 'I think you should take it back.' Tooth looked with big eyes at the memory box, which now lay in her hands. 'But... I thought...' The tooth fairy was speechless, a rare situation. She looked at Jack, asking silently for an explenation.

'What?' Jack laughed. ' You thought I would keep it? It may contain my teeth and my memories, but I am not their keeper. That's in your job description.' He looked longingly at the precious box. 'It is better this way!'

With a last look at the people in the room he left floading through the door.

Confused glances followed Jack Frost on his way outside.

'Jack Frost... what do we know about him?' North looked at his fellow guardians. 'He is full of surprises.' Bunny whispered still looking after Jack, who had been gone for a while now. They stayed silent for a while, until Tooh looked up from the box and smiled. 'North is right!' Now, surprise was evident on their faces, especially North's. 'I am? About what?'

She gave him a patient smile, the smile you give a child who didn't understand what was going on. 'About Jack. We really don't know him so good... How did he become what he is today? What was his life as a human like? Why did the Man in the Moon chose him to become a guardian? And...?'

'Easy, Tooth...' Bunny lifted his paws, to make her stop. 'We get it.' Tooth laughed shyly.

'Well... I guess we could ask him, right?' North proclaimed smiling. Sandy nodded his head, grinning.

So it was settled! They went looking for the guardian of fun and finally found him in his room. Tooth knocked at the door and they entered when they heard Jacks voice: 'Yeah?'

At first they thought their ears had been playing tricks on them, because they couldn't see the winter spirit anywhere. But they saw the interior decoration and were amazed. Everything was covered in ice and snow and the faint blue colour gave the room a look of a winter wood. It was so beautiful!

'What's up?' Jack jumped down from the ceiling, chuckeling by there awed expressinons. He had been sitting in the roof beam. 'Is there a problem?'

North was the first to find his composure again. 'No, no Jack! Everything is alright, we just want to ask you something!'

Jack narrowed his eyes, suspicious of what they could want from him.

'Oookay...' He approached them slowly, his staff twirling in his left hand. 'What can I do for you? Another blizzard for Easter?' Bunnymunds fearful expression made not only the mischievous spirit laugh.

'Haha... No, Jack!' Norths voice boomed.

'Then what is it!'

The guardians fidgeted and then Tooth broke the silence. 'We would like to know more about you!' Jacks only answer was a confused eyeblinking. 'We wanted to ask you to tell us something about you... before you became a guardian, if that's okay with you...'

The winter spirit looked at the floor, thinking about their request.

_They want to konw more about me... But, is it a good idea? They wouldn't understand! Exept... _A notion formed in his head.

Misinterpreting his silence, North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy thought they had been making a mistake by asking. 'You don't have to! We just thought-'

'Good!' Tooth shut immediately up and looked flabbergasted at Jack. 'But under one condition! We're gonna watchit, because if I tell you, I would just retract...'

Jack looked serious about what he said but a small smile was visible at the corners of his mouth. He trusted them to know, they were his family. They deserved it...

'Uhm...' All eyes were now on Bunnymund. 'Mate, how will you show us?' Tooth laughed. 'With the teeth!' She held up the golden toothbox and smiled triumphantly.

Sandman silently applauded in anticipation and Bunny smiled. Only North had a frown on his face and put a hand on Jacks shoulder, looking him deeply in the eyes. 'You don't have to do this, you know!' The winter spirit smiled warmly at North and nodded his head. 'I know, but you deserve to know!'

'Wonderful! I just can't wait to see you as a litte child! I guess you were an adorable boy!' Tooth cheered in delight.

If possible, Jack would have blushed.

'So let's go to the Tooth Palace! We'll take the sleight!' At this, Jack made a backflip and cheered. 'Everyone loves the sleight...' North chuckled.

'Nononono... not again...' Bunny whispered, voice filled with horror.

Shortly afterwards they were all at the Tooth Palace (Bunnymund still a little shaken), to get to know more about the misterious spirit, Jack Frost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry you had to wait a few days!**

'Uhm... Remind me again why I agreed to this?' Jack was fidgeting slightly and had a nervous look in his eyes.

The guardians were now all sitting in a big room at the Tooth Palace, with a high ceiling and golden ornaments everywhere. Tooth said it was where all the memories of the immortals were kept. Then she mentioned them to sit down on the cushions lying on the floor in a round. Making themselves comfortable they waited for Tooth to come back with Jacks memories.

'Jack you don't have to do this! We can still return to the North Pole and forget about this!' North smiled at the uncomfortable looking teen. Jack was suddenly really not so sure, if this was a good idea. After all it were his memories, his past, some of his innermost feelings... And to top it all, Tooth had explained that they had no influence on what memory they would watch, not even Jack himself!

His line of thoughts was stopped by Tooth entering the room with a huge smile on her face and a silver chase with a white snowflake on it, being carried behind her by several babytooths.

'What is this supposed to be?' Jack looked perplexed at her and the chase. 'I thought my memories were all in the toothbox... you know, the little golden one!'

'Well, yes... basically. But only the ones from when you were human. But inside this one...' She held the chase up in triumph. '… are ALL your memories!' Tooth grinned from ear to ear. 'And it's also like a back up storage! I mean, an immortal lives soo awfully long and quite some memories come together over the time...'

The guardians looked questionally at her. 'Back up storage?'

She squirmed a little. 'Um... yes. I decided to copy all the immortal memories inside such chases, after SOMEONE' She glared at on of the babytooths, who grinned innocently and left as quick as possible. 'had lost the memories of an immortal...'

Tooth sighed and then realised the stares the others were giving her.

North, Bunny, Sandy and Jack looked utterly shocked.

'Guys it's alright!' She held her hands up in appeasement. 'Mother Nature didn't mind at all. And I made sure all of her memories were recollected. So, no harm done!'

Sensing it was a touchy subject for her, they dropped it.

'By the way. If this hasn't happened, we would have never started to use this wicked cool memory-crystals!', Tooth announced and hauled a crystal ball out of the box. Then she placed it in front of the guardians and smiled proudly.

The spirits all looked awed at the ball, which contained every single of Jack Frost remembrances. Only Bunnymund had a sceptical mien. 'I thought I am going to take a look at frostbites past, not to get my fortune read...'

At this gave him the Tooth Fairy a pointed look and Sandy just shook his head.

'However...' Tooth replied icily towards Bunny and then turned with a soft smile on her face to Jack. 'Are you ready?'

Shocked, Jack remembered his earlier doubts. Was he ready?

He frowned a little and then nodded his head in agreement. 'Yes, I am.'

'Then let's go!' She cheered and mentioned for Jack towards the crystal.

The winter spirit extended his hand hesitantly. The moment he touched it, the room was wrapped in a bright warm light.

Here we go... was the last thing Jack Frost thought before he and the guardians entered his first memory.

* * *

**(The first memory: _Italics are for memories_ and normal for talk between the guardians watching it.)**

_When the bright light faded away and they found themselves standing in the middle of a forest. Of course weren't the guardians really standing there, but were in some kind of astral bodies, which allowed them being present in every memory._

_It was around spring time, because everything was in bloom. The leaves of the trees were green and beautiful flowers spread over the ground. The early morning sun shone lightly through the green leaves right at a small wooden cottage. It was so pastoral, they nearly couldn't believe it._

'Wow... It's beautiful!' Tooth whispered.

_All of a sudden, the idyllic air of the springtime forest was disturbed, by a girl coming out of the cottage. 'Come on!' She had brown eyes and hair, a big grin on her face. She didn't seem to be older than 6 years old._

'Emily...' The guardians looked quizzically at Jack. 'Who is she?' The white-haired spirit looked sadly at the girl, his eyes never leaving her. 'She's my little sister, Emily.' With realisation, they looked back at the girl, who now laughed.

_'Ja-ack! You promised!' _

_A boy, with the same hair and eye color, emerged the house and shook his head while laughing. They didn't see it at once, but the resemblance was clear. It was Jack, human and around 15._

_'I know, I know!' He lifted his hands in a defensive way. 'And I'm here, aren't I? Although it is awfully early...' Emily sticked out her tongue at her older brother but smiled._

'She's most definitely your sister...' Bunnymund snickered. Jack just copied his sisters action and then turned back to watch his memory.

_The children started to walk through the woods, chatting and laughing._

_'All I say is, it can't be so difficult to hide some hard-boiled eggs!' Jack laughed and earned a punched from his sister. 'But Jack! The Easter Bunny hides thousands of eggs ALL OVER THE WORLD and that in one day!' Emilys eyes grew serious. _

_The teen smiled musingly and then said. 'A great accomplishment! But I wonder how he manages it not to forget any children...'_

'So... it's a great accomplishment, eh?' The Easter Bunny laughed.

_The little girl suddenly stood still. Jack looked stunned and turned towards her. Then he saw the tears building in her brown eyes and was immediately by her side._

_'Sis, what's wrong?' She stayed silent and looked at the ground._

_'Emy...?'_

_His younger sister faced him and whispered fearfully. 'What if the Easter Bunny forgets us? With all the children he has to think of...'_

_Jack hugged his sister lovingly and smiled. 'He won't.'_

_'But how do you know? I mean we life in the woods and...' She couldn't stand it any longer and sobbed in his shoulder._

_Jack pulled her closer and sat down. Now she was sitting in his lap. 'Shh... It's okay...'_

_'H-how ca-an it be o-kay?'_

_Her brother lifted her head, so she was facing him. His expression was serious._

_'If the Easter Bunny forgets you, I swear to you that I'll search for him till I finally find him and then, I'm gonna kick him in the ass for being such an idiot!'_

_Emilys eyes widened._

_'But only when you stop crying. Is that a bargain?' Jack smiled and wiped away some of her tears._

_She grinned and nodded._

_'That's my sister!' He stood up and took her by her hand. 'Then... let's hunt down the easter eggs!' They started walking again and both laughed._

'You're a wonderful brother, Jack.'

The winter spirit frowned. 'I made her cry...'

'Yes, you did.' Jack looked shocked at Bunny, who just smiled. 'But you comforted her and gave her hope... That's even more important and all that matters!'

**The first memory! I was debating so long if I should start with his human or his immortal ones... hope it was the right decision!**

**And a big THANK YOU to orangevbnin for pointing my mistake with the name of Jacks sister out! (For those who didn't notice: I renamed her from Pippa to Emily. Because I learned that Pippa is a girl from Burgess and a friend of Jamie!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Next chapter is up :) And sorry it took me so long, but I had my reasons. **

* * *

_The next memory began and the guardians were still in the woods, facing the little cottage Jack had once called home so many years ago. It was still springtime, or again. They didn't know yet how much time had passed._

Unsure of what will happen next they looked at each other. 'So what now?' The others shrugged at Tooths question.

_Just then the door of the cottage opened and the brown-haired Jack, not looking older than in the last memory, emerged with a tall man in his middle ages. He had the same messy brown hair as Jack, but his eyes weren't chocolate-brown but had a deep green color. Curiously, the guardians watched the man and the boy. They could nearly feel the love of these two towards each._

_The man had a hand on Jacks shoulder as he walked outside with him. He knelt in front of Jack and looked him deep in the eyes. _

_'Okay, you and I both know you will do great! You have done it before, Jackson!' The voice of the man was gentle and caring. _

'O-Okay, who is this and what is he talkin' about?' Bunnys confusion was written all over his face, just like the other guardians. Jack tore his eyes reluctantly away from his past self. He was about to answer, when the younger Jack did it for him.

_'But Dad! I'm not a shepherd, I'm just the town trickster!' _

The winter spirit looked at Bunny with a weary smile. Bunnymund raised an eyebrow. 'A shepherd, really?' Jack frowned but then smiled mischievously. 'No! How did you get this idea? I was a tailor, Bunny! That's why I have this awesome magical needle to spread winter all over the world, you know!' Jack laughed at Bunnys blank expression and the others snickered. 'Yeah, yeah... I get it...' Bunny grumbled but then nudged the winter spirit with a small smile. Their attention turned back to the memory.

_Jack looked with big eyes at his father. 'And you were always with me, whenever we herded the sheep! I've never done it before ALONE!' _

_The boy dropped his head sadly and whispered. 'I'm no good... everybody always says it and they are right.' A small tear fell from his normally so joyful eyes._

The guardians winced slightly and watched with an aching heart the scene before them. It was not new to them, that Jack had a low self-esteem. But never had they thought the youngest guardian would have been so insecure even as a human. It hurt them to know Jack needed someone to reassure him so badly and it hurt them even more to know they hadn't been helping at all in the last 300 years. They gave each other on last glance before looking back at the man and the boy before them.

_Jacks father no longer smiled. An angry expression adored his features._

_'Who said that?' Jack sniffled silently. 'Mary-Ann Burgess... '_

_The man smiled sadly at his distressed son and whipped the single tear away. 'You know Jacky, only because her father is the town founder doesn't mean she is always right!' The boy looked surprised up when the older man chuckled lightly. 'And how come you didn't tell her your piece of mind like you always do? I've never heard of you just accepting something.'_

_'How do you know I didn't do it?' Jack fathers laughing boomed through the silent woods. 'Because it would have been all over the town by now, that's why! As you said, you are the town trickster!' At this Jack joined in the laughter._

'Well good to know, your attitude isn't like this because of us!' North laughed as well and punched the winter spirit lightly in the shoulder.

_The laughter slowly faded and Jacks father ruffled his son's hair lovingly. His expression grew serious again but a small smile still visible in his green eyes. _

_'Now... back to business, son! The sheep need to be herded and you are the only shepherd available since I have to go to town.' He stood up and looked down at his son. A frown returned to the boys face. 'But how can I be a shepherd...' His father put a finger to his chin and nodded his head slowly. 'You are right... something is missing you to be a real shepherd... But what can it be!?' Jack furrowed his eyebrows. He knew this look. It ment his father was up to something. His suspicions were affirmed when the man raised his finger like an idea had hit him. He turned around and walked back inside the house, leaving his son alone outside. 'Dad?' The small boy called after a while but didn't follow him._

Even the guardians were curious now. What was this man up to? They didn't know except for Jack Frost, who just smiled at the sweet memory.

_When the man came back he held something behind his back with a mischievous glint in his eyes. In this very moment the resemblance between Jack and his father was incredibly striking._

_Jacks father smiled at his sons attempts to look behind his back and finally brought the item out. It was a shepherd staff with a crooked ending. _

_The young boys eyes grew wide and looked back and fro between his father and the shepherd staff. Unsure of what to do._

_'My boy, you are now a real shepherd. Nobody could doubt your herding abilities with this, right?' He smiled brightly when he placed the staff in his sons small hands._

_Jack held the staff tight to his chest and grinned at his father. _

_'I promise you, I will be the best shepherd you can think of! I will make you proud of me, dad.' _

_The man placed a soft kiss to his forehead and replied: 'I already am. I will always be proud of you!'_

The guardians were moved to tears. This was the second memory they had watched and again they had seen the love between Jack and his family. It was amazing to see the tight bonding they shared. But Jacks future lingered in the back of their heads, for they knew he would be forced to leave his caring family behind soon. They knew it and Jack himself knew it as well, but they just wanted to enjoy these sweet moments for as long as possible.

* * *

**Hope you like it! And thank you all for your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**First of all: Thank you to everyone how encouraged me to update and waited for so long for the next chapter. I'm happy you really waited for so long and didn't abandoned me and my story! THANK YOU! I appreciate it :)**

**And then: SORRY! I am a bad person for not updating for sooo long :( And even it my excuses sound made up, they are true! My laptop sort of blew up and didn't work for a month! He just didn't work anymore. Nothing! And my only way of going online was my mobile. That was far from perfect, believe me... When my laptop worked again, he didn't let me write anything. Open office was dead -.- after a while everything started working again. YAY! But then came my german teacher and gave us homework after homework, essay after essay and I didn't want to write for a while (sorry guys!) Next we moved and all I did for a month was putting together furniture, moving furnitures and place my stuff in said furnitures.**

** Now I'm done with it all and here is the next chapter. I have another chapter already written as well, I just have to type it. I'll see whether I post chapter 6 later today or not until this weekend or next week.**

**So here is the next chapter, enjoy :)**

**But first a special thanks to the people who helped me! **

**Thanks to Snowflake Kisses who helped me to get my history right and be so patient with me! You always helped me whenever I had a question!**

**And to lillyflower5189 who asked me 'if I was planing to update or not'. I think I needed this kick in the butt from someone :) **

**Another thanks to all my readers who reviewed and supported me! So THANK YOU ALL! :)**

**NOW, you can read the story! ;)**

* * *

Screams and darkness. That were the first things they heard when the next memory began. The screams came from somewhere far away and echoed through the dark woods. Full of fear and agony and it made the guardians cringe and shudder.

They knew this memory would end badly.

Just a few seconds in there and they were already afraid of what they were about to see. Them, the guardians of childhood, the most bravest and most powerful spirits of the world, afraid! But this fear was not for their own well-being, but for Jacks. His eyes were empty and his face blank. It was just not right. He was supposed to be the happy mischievous winter spirit. But the look on his face wasn't right.

All because of what they were about to witness.

Another piercing scream and their heads whipped around, eyes wide. Tooth unintentionally grabbed for Bunn's arm.

They didn't want to see this. Live through this. Not even once.

Then a thought entered their minds. They didn't want to see this. And they didn't know what would be happening. Jack however, had lived through this once. This was a personal memory. A personal bad memory. And now he was forced to re-experience it again.

But he did not want to see this again. Living through this once had been bad enough. Now, centuries later, he was reminded of what happened. Jack wasn't sure if he could handle this. Especially with the guardians there to witness it.

He wanted to leave immediately! But it was too late for this now. He agreed to this and he knew this would happen.

The last memories had all been nice fond memories of his. From a time when all had been good and his family perfectly happy.

But this would be different.

Tears started to well up in his icy blue eyes. But he didn't want to cry in front of his fellow guardians, so he closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath to keep the tears at bay.

It is only a memory. It is the past... Jack told himself this over and over as he listened to the far cries and screams.

But he knew he couldn't foul himself. It may be a long past memory but it had been real... long past but still real.

The guardians realised Jacks inner fight and braced themselves for the worst.

Suddenly they got ripped out of their depressing thoughts by a whimper coming from behind them. They turned around and realised where they were. They were standing in the middle of the small cottage, Jacks old home.

_The room was dark and the only light came from a small candle standing on a wooden table. The faint light gave the room a nice atmosphere, but it didn't stop the fear inside of them._

_Again did they hear a small whimper and then they saw the three people sitting in a corner of the room, huddled together._

_A slender woman was holding two children tightly to her chest. Jacks mother, his sister and himself. All three of them had their eyes clenched shut and jolted with every scream they heard coming from the distance. Jacks mother held her hands protectively over the ears of her children to muffle the screams and made soothing_ _sounds to calm them, even when it was clear it didn't work. They had all tear streaks on their faces._

The guardians watched them concerned. They didn't like seeing their Jack, human or immortal, so distressed.

Tooth sobbed silently and didn't even bother to wipe away her own tears. Her heart reached out to the crying family.

Knowing she couldn't do anything for them, because the past is the past, she instead turned to the withe haired teenager beside her and embraced him in a hug when she saw his tears. Streaming now freely over his face, leaving his cheeks glistening with frosted tears. They all turned back to the memory when they heard the tiny voice of Emily.

_'Momma... I'm afraid...' she looked up at her mother, searching for something to ease her fear. Jack looked up now as well. The face of the mother showed how torn she was, how much she wanted to help her children. So she did the only thing she could and hugged them tighter to her chest. Silently telling them she was there and wouldn't leave any time soon. _

_'I know sweetie...' The guardians realised instantly what the woman was telling her children. She was not telling them everything would alright, when she and her children knew otherwise._

_The little jack had been silent until now. The brown-haired boy looked out of the window with deep concern and fear on his face. But it was clear he didn't fear for himself, but for someone else._

The guardians followed his glance and immediately saw it. Fire! They could see the bright red light illuminating the dark night sky. It looked like the horizon was on fire.

Suddenly they realised what was happening in this moment. In the distance was Burgess.

The town. Fire. Screams.

Burgess was on fire and the screams belonged to the townspeople and seemed to grow more and more desperate and louder.

_In the corner of the room Emily started sobbing again and held her mother tighter. _

_Jack looked up at his mother with an astonishingly serious expression and whispered:_

_'Dad is still in town.' No question, a statement._

_His mother looked shocked at her oldest child. _

_'I'm sure he is alright.' Her voice wavered, giving away her lie. Jack knew it. And his mother knew he knew. Her son who understood the situation so much better than he should for his age._

_He shook his head slightly, so his sister didn't see it. But his eyes determined when he whispered: 'I won't leave. I promise.'_

_Tears fell down his mothers face and she placed a kiss on his forehead, stroking his hair. Jack clenched his eyes shut and let his head rest on his mothers shoulder, thinking about his farther. The farther he loved and would probably see never again._

They watched the family cry and hug. This family which would never be complete again.

After a while exhaustion got the grieving family and the tears stilled, to tired to cry any longer.

Now the four guardians turned to their youngest member. Jacks face was tear-stained and occasionally he sniffled. He looked so lost and young and it tore them apart

Sandy came to his side and gave him a gentle hug, slowly patting his back. Jack let his head fall tiredly on his golden shoulder and replied with a quiet: 'Thanks...'

The other approached them and North place one of his big hands on jacks shoulder, when Jack ended the hug.

'What happened, Jack?' North's voice low, his normal boom gone and replaced with concern and affection.

The white-haired boy sniffled and wiped his nose on his sweater before answering.

'There was a fire in the town. It had been a dry summer and then it sort of happened... Soon half the town was on fire.' He looked at his past self. The young face lightly illuminated by the candle light.

'My farther had gone to town and was there when the fire started. He... died in the flames...' He stopped talking. Averting his eyes, not wanting anyone to see his new tears.

North pulled the distressed teen in a tight hug when he started sobbing. He tried to calm him with hushing sounds.

The other guardians came nearer, not sure how to help.

'I didn't even keep my promise to my mother...'

His voice broke at the end of the sentence and new tears started to fall.

'Snowflake... I'm sorry...', Bunny murmured and looked troubled down. Jack looked after a while up at him with a sad smile. Nodding slightly.

Tooth petted his white hair, crying as well.

After a while Jack released himself from his friends and stepped a little back. He gave them a thankful look. No words were necessary because his eyes told them everything. Gratefulness, affection and love.

When the memory ended they looked one last time at the torn family, sleeping in the flickering light of the candle.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Here's the next chapter :) Enjoy! **

**But first: 192 favorites and 277 followers!? WOW *.* Just amazing...**

**P.S. If my grammar is a little of, it's because I wrote it in the middle of the night (I never seem to find time during the day!).**

* * *

_'Ja-ack! You promised me!' _

The shrill voice of a young girl rung through the silence of the old memory fading and the new appearing.

For the still shaken guardians it was like running against a wall. The silence and dread of the previous memory was in stark contrast to... well, THIS! Their minds were still occupied with the heartbreaking scenes from before. Hearing people scream in agony, seeing a family being ripped apart by the blazing flames and seeing the heart of their youngest break.

Never did it occur to them that Jack, their lively, open-minded and ever happy Jack, had lived through the experience of loss in such a young age. But it did and they would never see him as they did before. He was stronger then they thought, in so many ways.

_Jacks young sister Emily stood before the future winter spirit with an unhappy face and big pleading brown eyes. She glanced up at her teenage brother waiting for an answer._

_'Emy...' Jack sighed, like this discussing was nothing new to him. 'I know I promised to teach you how to ice skate. But I can't do it when there isn't even ice to begin with!'_

_At the deepening of the frown on his little sisters face he crouched down in front of her and put a hand on her cheek, smiling apologetically._

_'Oh baby... I am sorry, but without ice there is no way we can go skating.' _

_Her eyes dropped to the ground, the eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Suddenly her chocolate eyes snapped up with a cry of pure delight and she started bouncing with happiness. Jack just watched her confused and a little curious._

_'I know what to do!' Now she looked around, like she didn't want anybody to listen in on her brilliant idea. Emily winked her big brother near and then whispered a little to loudly into his ear: 'When there is no ice, we have to make ice!' _

_It took the teenager a while to register what she just said. And when it did finally kick in, he tried strongly to hold in his laughter as not to offend his little sister, who was by now extremely proud of herself._

In all respect, the guardians were deeply impressed by his poker face. Not everybody could hold a face like he could. They couldn't and thus started to laugh at the little girls innocence and happiness.

_'That is an amazing idea.' Jack said in all seriousness and then started to grin. 'But tell me, sister mine, how are we gonna do it?' _

_Emily's smile didn't falter a moment and replied in a matter of fact tone: 'I don't know. But you can do everything!' _

_'Everything,... really!?' _

_'Yes! You are my big brother.' She looked pretty pleased with herself and nodded._

'Hahahaha! Now I know why you are so sure ah yourself all the time, mate!' Bunny chuckled with the others and clapped the winter spirit on his shoulder, what made Jack stumble slightly under the strength of the blow. He glared with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes up to the easter bunny. 'Well in the end she was right. I do make the ice now, don't I?' He winked at him and turned back to his younger self.

_'Ah... I can do a few things, but that is beyond even my abilities, Emy.' He turned serious again when he saw the sad look in the eyes of his sister._

_'But I have an idea.' Her head peaked up at this and hope appeared on her young face._

_'We go home to momma, because it is getting dark now. Then, before we go to sleep we ask the moon for ice so we can go skating. Does that sound like a plan?' He offered her his hand with a warm smile. She hesitated for a second and asked: 'Will the moon help us?' Jacks smiled deepened and he nodded._

_'Yes he will. The moon will always help you and be there for you, even when you can't see him. But he will always be there. No matter what.' He kissed her forehead. 'Just like me.' Jack hugged her tightly to his chest and she giggled and snuggled her head in the crook of his neck. _

The five guardians watched the interaction between the two siblings.

'How wrong I was...' Jack looked sadly at his memory. Unsure of what to say, they turned back to watching the memory with sad eyes.

_The human Jack released his sister and stood up. _

_'Well let's go then.' Emily reached for his hand and they started to head home._

_'Yeah... I'm kinda hungry. Really hungry actually! How about you, Jack?' _

_Jacks happy expression immediately morphed into one of sorrow and he looked away._

Now the guardians looked confused at their winter spirit, asking silently for an explanation. Jack sighed and his shoulders dropped.

'After my fathers dead, money was short. We tried, but sometimes we had not enough food for us all. My mother and me would start to give Emily all the food so she could go to sleep without being hungry.' He shuffled his bare feet and looked to the ground. 'We tried everything to make her live as normal as possible, but it didn't always suffice...'

Tooth smiled at his and lifted his chin with her hand. 'Oh Jack, just look at how happy she is.' She motioned at the happily chattering girl walking next to her brother.

'She had a family, which loved her more than anything. That is much more important than money.' The Tooth fairy stroked his cheek and whispered: 'You did great.'

With one last look at the siblings the memory began to fade.

* * *

**I think you can guess what will happen next, don't you? **

**See you and thank you for reading and sticking to this story and me!**


End file.
